


Tommy Time Doesn't Necessarily Mean Alone

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy needs some "Tommy time" to come down from the tour, but that doesn't mean he needs to spend it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Time Doesn't Necessarily Mean Alone

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Tommy Time Doesn't Necessarily Mean Alone

Adam lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The tour was over and a large part of him was glad because he was exhausted. He missed the travelling and the energy he got from the crowd every night but there was something to be said for sleeping in his own bed, showering in his own tub, and not having someone dictate to him when he had to get up and where he had to go. Things would pick up in a couple weeks when he started work on the new album, but for now he had some time to himself.

Well, not all to himself. He looked down at the blond head of hair currently resting on his chest. He brought his hand up and combed his fingers through that hair. This was something he'd never expected. It was a pleasant turn of events for sure, but it was wholly unexpected. He brought his fingertips to his mouth and kissed them, pressing them back down against the top of the head of blond hair. He'd do it with his mouth, but Tommy was sleeping too soundly and he didn't want to disturb him.

He figured Tommy was probably just as worn out as him. They'd been holed up in Adam's new place for almost a week just resting. Neither of them had even been on Twitter. Adam cracked a smile, well, they'd been on Twitter, they just hadn't said anything. The silence from them was killing the fans and there was rampant speculation as to why they were quiet. Adam figured they were going to have to break the silence soon but he wanted just a little more time to themselves. Tommy especially needed it. Adam knew he'd enjoyed himself overseas, but he also knew Tommy needed the familiar and needed his 'Tommy Time' and by the end of the tour he was pretty strung out. That was why Adam had suggested they hide out until that desperate needy look left Tommy's eyes and the clingy factor stopped.

Adam combed his fingers through Tommy's hair, watching the yellow strands slide through his fingers. He lifted a lock of hair up to his nose because he loved the smell of Tommy's shampoo. He didn't mind the clinginess but he knew Tommy hated being that way. So when they'd gotten home, Tommy had gone to his place for a day or two and then Adam had basically kidnapped him and brought him home. They'd spent most of the first two days in bed. Tommy had started to lose that needy look, his eyes had started to sparkle again and that made Adam happy.

He looked down as Tommy shifted on his chest. Adam took a chance and tilted his head far enough to kiss the top of Tommy's head. He slid his hand down Tommy's back, pulling him closer until Tommy's head was resting under his chin. He brought his other hand up to stroke through Tommy's hair. His fingers rubbed at his scalp and Tommy pressed into his touch. Adam smiled. "I didn't know you were awake," he whispered.

"M'not," Tommy mumbled into his chest.

Laughter bubbled up and out of Adam and he kissed the top of Tommy's head again. "Want to get some breakfast? I'll even go with you to get a breakfast burrito."

Tommy propped his head up at that, his eyes meeting Adam's, an eyebrow quirked up in interest. "Really?"

Adam smiled. "Really. I'll see if they can't make mine out of egg whites."

Tommy snorted. "Good luck."

"What? You don't think they'll do it?"

Tommy kissed his chest and made soothing sounds. "I'm sure once you flash them your charming smile they'll give you just about anything you want."

"Shut up."

Tommy laughed and then went silent. "You know that means we'll be out together, someone might see."

Adam tightened his hand on Tommy's back. "Is that a problem?"

"Not for me. What about you?"

Adam kissed the top of his head again. "Well, we can't stay here forever. Probably about time we started going out in public. Besides, I doubt the paps are gonna be hanging out at your favorite breakfast spot."

Tommy chuckled. "Nope, probably not."

"So, let's go."

Tommy pressed a kiss on his chest before sliding out of the bed, turning and extending his hand to Adam. When Adam stood up, he pulled Tommy into his arms.

"Thank you," Tommy murmured into his chest.

Adam kissed the top of his head. "You're welcome. You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Then let's go." He grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him into the bathroom, knowing that even though that haunted look was gone, it would most likely come back and he'd just have to make sure it disappeared again. And Adam was totally okay with that.

  
 ****

The end.


End file.
